narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shikoro
Shikoro is a shinobi from another dimension, brought by the awakening of his Chakra Star. Arriving in the current flow of time, Shikoro has been labeled S-Rank because of his extreme nintaijutsu prowess. Background In Shikoro's dimension, he was a Kumo-Nin, set to be the next Raikage. His extreme training allowed him to be a prime candidate, as anyone who tried to approach him would be defeated with ease. One night, an array of shooting stars lit up the sky, catching Shikoro's attention. He suddenly found himself within a genjutsu, and saw a white haired man. He stated that Shikoro could achieve a greater power, if he could assimilate his own world. Confused, Shikoro tried to ask for questions, until five balls of light enveloped him, causing him to explode in strength and chakra. The man said he would come for him later, as his mission was not complete. Shikoro was released from the genjutsu, only to see his new powers were true. He did as he was told, and attempted to rule the ninja world. The hero, an unknown master of the Eight Gates, became the only one able to fight his extreme nintaijutsu. As the two clashed to the points of death, Shikoro took fatal blow and blacked out. He found himself in a tube of white liquid, restricted. He found himself to be alone, as other tubes were empty. One day, he heard the tube opening, and the chains on him were released. He had finally met his rescuer, the man of the genjutsu a few nights before. After some conversing, the man placed Shikoro in an unique chamber, along with another person. The training environment made him reach a whole new level, and Shikoro was told the whole plan and explanation. Afterwards, he was sent to another dimension, to capture the Seventh Star. Personality Shikoro is a relaxed shinobi, who is confident in his abilities all around. He refers his jutsu as "Tricks & Magic", to give battling a new spin. Abilities Nature Transformation Shikoro naturally uses Lightning Release, which he refers to as "the ultimate trick". After receiving the power of his Chakra Star, he is able to utilize the Yin-Yang Release, which enhances his powers tremendously. He was born with the seal of Dark Release, which he uses its chakra to manipulate others and their abilities. Nintaijutsu Born in an alternate Kumogakure, Shikoro became a master of nintaijutsu and Lightning Release. He first used Black Lightning during an invasion, which earned him the name the Shadow Flash. His nintaijutsu Lightning Release Chakra Mode gave him enormous strength, speed, and what he thought the highest level of lightning. After learning how to control his Chakra Star, Shikoro was able to use Ascended Chakra Mode: Lightning Flash to drastically enhance his abilities, making him virtually invincible. Ink Techniques As a pastime when he wasn't training rigorously, Shikoro would draw, as he would think of new tricks. One day, he attempted to fuse chakra in his drawings, and was surprised with the results. Masking his identity, Shikoro went to Konoha to find a legendary ink master, who could help him with his new interest. It took some time, and soon Shikoro could alter regions and manipulate ink in drawings. Arcs Search For Final Star In this arc, all of the chakra star wielders are almost found, with only number seven to be located. When the location is found, several members hunt for them, only to discover it is the dimension's demonic Emperor, Doujinn Uchiha.